lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Morris Worm/Trading buisness
Hello people, You Might be knowing me for my thread in market place and most people who come to my shop, are influenced by the money I earn. Its really hard to explain them that this business is not as fun as it looks, and so I decided to make a thread and here we go: Section I:FAQ Q: Should you start your shop with items bought form a duplicator? (HOT QUESTION) A: No, You should never By anything form duplicators. When you buy duplicated items, you make It stressful experience for someone who sells legit items. Moreover, when you buy duplicated Items, You risk loosing your save| Q: Should I pay people to ask them to buy from me? A: I personally never did this, but many people did offer me to advertise for me and get a 10% commission which I disagreed to. Q: Do I need to have Large stocks of All items? A: No you can have a small shop selling 4-5 items and having 2 stocks. I personally started selling Rukariya axe to noobs. Q: How Will people notice my shop when there are more successful trader compared to me? A: You need to meet people in Chat rooms and interact with people in servers. By interaction I do not mean go and bug everyone and informing them that you sell stuff. If you see someone having enough money to buy something from you, Just invite them to have a look at your shop and buy a thing or two if they like it. Q: How can I decide the prices of items I sell? (HOT question) A: Wikia is a great way to find the common prices of items sold in-game. If you can afford, I'd suggest you to sell items cheaper by 5k compared to price mentioned on wikia. Section 2: Setting up My Shop A shop usually looks good in a corner of a base with a nice house in middle, but some people mix their shop and house. Make the shop attractive with signs made from tiny floors and use your imagination. Keep the display items on a display rack only. Never sell something from display rack. Try to keep the shop small if you have less items. Keep the prices of items relevant. Try to keep storage area where you can store all of your stocks. A display rack is a must. With new wire edition, you can write SHOP with much less efforts. If you plan to sell pink cars, have a glass box for it. You don't want troll noobs flipping your car. Try to advertise your shop on Wiki Forums and meet people in chat room. Section 3: How much money should I invest? It depends on how much money do you have, How much money do you want to have at least and how committed you are to this. Me and my friends usually invest all money we have on limited sale items (i got 60 of each gift and axes ) and become bankrupt, and we wait for 3 months before selling it so that prices hike and we can make decent profit. You should always aim to buy limited item from Bob, Lincon, Thom and Jenny . And if it goes off sale, find someone from Trusted List. Section 4: I got my shop, now? Advertise your shop yourself. Find people who want to buy items, convince them to buy. Don't expect to double your money in 1 day, It takes months to reclaim a large amount of money. Section 5: I sold everything, now? Find some cheap deals in forums restock your items and re sells them. Or you could always resort to farming lava wood and gaining cash. Trading should be done for fun. This is not the primary objective of this game. The main objective is to Chop trees and sell them. Secondary objective is to chop trees, and make a house. And tertiary objective is to trade in-game items. Warnings: You might Get scammed several times, Recording all deals is a must. You might get accused of scamming. Recording deals is a must. You may lose lots of cash due to change in game's economy because of duplicators. Usually boxed items aren't much affected. NEVER EVER try to scam anyone. If you are caught scamming, No one will buy form you Try not to keep duplicated items. Duplicated items may erase your save as well as your customer's save. Category:Blog posts